


The Lost Princess

by mophieisreal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophieisreal/pseuds/mophieisreal
Summary: ... Winter is here, the north reunite and so does the Stark, I am most happy to present you my dearest sister, the lost princess Arya Stark”The crowd cheer and applaud filled the great hall but all his senses seems to blackout except for his sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First try to write aside from school essays, excuse any mistakes, english aint ma language. 
> 
> My original plot didn't go as I planned.. I was thinking of sweet and small one shot fic but ehhh well... let see how it goes..

He is going to die he was certain of it, yet he found himself inside Winterfell castle watching Jon Snow beating the life out of the bolton bastard. He still couldn’t believe they won the damn battle, moments ago they were surrounded, herded and ready to be butchered. The Gods must’ve favour us he thought and inwardly thanking whoever God it is, old or new.

It has been months since they’ve retake Winterfell, still it’ll take more to fully rebuild it. Lord Snow, rather his grace, the newly hailed King in the North has given him the forge in which he is grateful for. This is much better than serving the brotherhood, he lost his faith on their cause long ago, right after he lost her, _I should’ve listen to her, I should’ve take her home_ he thought bitterly. When he heard that a Stark is recruiting an army to retake Winterfell he knew he had to be there, for her. Secretly hoping she will be there, _She might be dead you know_ a small voice whispered, _no she’s tough, smart and the bravest girl I’ve known she is still out there, he just know_ mentally convincing himself. Though he can’t denied the disappointment when he didn’t see her, maybe if Winterfell regained its power she’ll come back, _she has to_ he thought stubbornly.

His grace came to forge regularly, inquiring metalwork for rebuilding, and weaponry or asking to spar with him. He like him, he’s not like some highborn who scrunch their nose to lowborn. Lord Snow insist I call him Jon when they’re alone, he’s confused at his friendliness to him, but he saw the similarities of him to Arya its uncanny and not just physical. It got to a point where they can banter each other and drink together after work. He reminds him so much of her, “I knew her Jon, Arya…I miss her too” it felt good to say her name, he didn’t know how Jon would react it just slip on his mouth when they’re exchanging stories and Jon is constantly telling him how much he miss Arya. He told him how they’ve met and got separated, excluding some details just a brief summary of their adventure. He never seen Jon looked so alive, and lighten that grim face of him.

The Gods really did favored him, his heart flinched when he heard Arya Stark is back _I knew it! I fucking knew it,_ secretly celebrating and getting excited to see his old friend. _Old friend huh?! Don’t fool yourself Waters she is more than that you idiot!_ As much as he’d like to distress that thought he knew that Arya Stark haunted him and his dreams for years. He wants to forget her yet he couldn’t, not when she save his life so many times, not when for the first time since her mother died someone cared for a bastard like him, a bloody highborn herself, not when he saw how broken she is when he joined the brotherhood.

A feast for her is held two days after her returned. He is battling internally how and what it would be like to meet her again. Would she recognize me? She might have probably forgotten who I am or worst still angry and hurt for abandoning her. It wouldn’t be surprising if she still hate him, _I left her when she needed me most_ he painfully recall, and even I can’t forgive myself. Scratch that bloody worrying the most important thing is she is alive and with her family at last, hated or not he is grateful and happy for that.

Entering the great hall, smell of stale ale and wine combine with aromatic food welcome him with enthusiastic music and noise by the chattering guests. After settling himself he glance immediately on the royal table, Jon is there with some of the lords, ladies and commanders. Standing proudly Jon waived to crowd, the noise diminished and his voice resounded the hall “I’m glad to see you all well enjoying the feast, we all deserve to celebrate for retaking and rebuilding Winterfell. I thank you all for standing with me to save our beloved homeland… Winter is here, the north reunite and so does the Stark, I am most happy to present you my dearest sister, the lost princess Arya Stark”

The crowd cheer and applaud filled the great hall but all his senses seems to blackout except for his sight. He is looking at the most beautiful girl, no woman, he’d ever seen, walking alongside hand in hand with her princess sister Sansa Stark. Long gone the scrawny girl pretending boy, Arry. She wear an elegant curve hugging furry grey and white dress, her brown wavy hair just above her shoulder, she grown a bit height he supposed, though she still look tiny, lean physique and _gracious gods_ her face. She still look like the Arya he knew, yet more mature and definitely aged gorgeously. A small smile plaster of her define lush lips, he glance on her steely grey eyes. A gasp escape his mouth and he sure look like an idiot now, can’t look away realizing it was her eyes he missed the most, surely Jon got the same Stark eyes but hers are more striking. The more he stare on her stupidly, he notice that her smile didn’t reach her eyes, there was something he can’t quite determine, wishing he could look at her closely.

Swiftly she settle beside her brother, the feast continue and he can’t help seeing highborn lordlings gawking at her lusciously, well actually almost all men, he gallop a glass of ale. Violent thoughts flooded his mind, _if some you loads of perfume maniac dare to touch her improperly, I swear to crush all yer fools’ bone… drink, northern princess… drink, surely marriage offer will rai… drink, stupid bastard… drink_ he forcedly close his eyes, take deep breaths to calm his idiotic inner rambling. Slowly he rise up and call it a night.

“Gendry!” a familiar voice called him. _Not now, I can’t see her like this_ he pray.

He saw Jon standing a few feet away from him excitedly grinning, gesturing him to come closer, she is not with him thank god.

“Your grace” he firmly said vowing at him.

“I was looking for you, you’re not leaving now are you? Have you already met her? Reunite I mean…” Jon asked conversationally.

“I already had a few drinks… this a great feast your grace. No I haven’t had… dunno if she still remember me really, s’ok though as long as she’s alright and well it’s all I care.” He reservedly said.

There are hints of sadness in Jon’s eyes, he knowingly nod “right… glad you came, excuse me then” he said, and walk away. Jon reaction bothers him, nevertheless he proceed to the door and start walking home on his forge.

A few days later their path cross, he was heading to the castle and she was there casually dressed on breech and tunic. His heart beating so fast _calm yourself!_  mentally shouting to himself, trying to play it cool he continue walking. Stunned, he didn’t realize he was walking towards her. As he was approaching near their eyes met. _I’m trapped I can’t look away_   silently panicking, he kept his eyes on hers till he is front of her, no idea what he was doing, just wanted to be close to her. For a second he saw a glimpse of recognition but was instantly change into something... that’s when he see the deadness and emptiness on her eyes. A shock runs to his body, his heart flinch _No!_

 _“Milady”_ he whispered quietly while walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your time! let me know what you think x


End file.
